


what we have instead

by kuro49



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hums her approval when their fingers laced themselves over her hips without her asking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what we have instead

**Author's Note:**

> prompt words: _AU, new world, package deal_
> 
> Rare pair threesomes are my kryptonite, also midterms are hell.

In this universe, they never save the world.  
  
But the Becket brothers come as two regardless, like a package deal that Mako Mori accepts with little to no hesitation when they ask her to move in. It’s a tiny apartment in Anchorage and she is still not in love with the cold. However, she _is_ in love with the men on either side of her. And they are kissing over her shoulder, mouth parted just so, tongue pressing on the side of too soft, teasing because they both know she likes it just a little rougher.  
  
The two of them pulls back for a breather just to press kisses over her skin to match, again and again, a fraction harder this time.  
  
She hums her approval, her smile a curve in the way her eyes wouldn’t rest on anything else but the way their fingers laced themselves over her hips without her asking. Or the way they like to move around on the bed until their ankles tangled beneath the sheets.  
  
In this world, Raleigh likes to watch Yancy riding him into the mattress but only because his left arm can’t handle the strain of hoisting the man up against the wall for too long. In this world, it makes perfect sense for her to drape herself across Yancy’s back, reach around to get him off just as he reaches back to press two fingers into her.  
  
Yancy shoves down with a grin, drives his baby brother deeper into him, the motion following his body into his fingers into her. Her back arches, and Raleigh’s eyes turn glassy when she sucks with her lips, laves with her tongue, just to leave a love bite on the nape of Yancy’s neck.  
  
In this universe, they never save the world.  
  
Only because they never need to.

 

XXX Kuro


End file.
